Sala 47
by Brittsana
Summary: UA. Santana López está comprometida con su novio del instituto, Sam Evans. Con su boda a 3 meses de llegar, Santana empieza a sentirse estresada, presionando su relación e incluso atascada en un trabajo para toda la vida. Su amiga Quinn le aconseja buscar consejo de la terapista sobre sexo y relaciones, Brittany Pierce. Traducción del original Room 47 de Little-Normandy /s/8708340/


UA. Santana López está comprometida con su novio del instituto, Sam Evans. Con su boda a 3 meses de llegar, Santana empieza a sentirse estresada, presionando su relación e incluso atascada en un trabajo para toda la vida. Su amiga Quinn le aconseja buscar consejo de la terapista sobre sexo y relaciones, Brittany Pierce. Traducción del original Room 47 de Little-Normandy  s/8708340/1/Room-47

**Algo espontaneo**

Este es el trabajo más aburrido de todo el mundo, y de eso estás segura. Soñabas con ser cantante, cantando en bares y clubs lujosos en Nueva York, fumando todos los cigarros que quieras en secreto, pero entonces tu madre te dijo que consiguieras una vida, y eso hiciste. Alguna vida. Santana López, joven, hermosa (o eso te han dicho), un poquito más bocazas de lo que te conviene, aquí estás, en un la gran manzana, trabajando en el departamento de soporte técnico, prácticamente cogiendo llamadas de mujeres mayores, que todavía a esa edad y en este día no tienen idea de cómo encender un maldito ordenador, mucho menos crear su propia red doméstica, o, dios lo evite, saber cómo hacer funcionar un antivirus. Si todo el mundo no fuese tan estúpido, tu no tendrías trabajo, aun así no estás tan triste con la posibilidad.

Vas a casarte en tres meses. Los padres incluso han pagado por la boda. Están orgullosos de que te cases con el chico con el que saliste en el instituto y el amor de tu vida. En _único _amor de tu vida. Sam es mono, rubio, un poco "friki" – Prácticamente, tu antítesis, y aun así, habéis conseguido que funcione. El te hace reír, y la verdad es que es un chico dulce, y de acuerdo con tus amigos (que tampoco es que tengas muchos), estos son raros de encontrar, así que cuando hincó la rodilla, en la puerta del Domino´s, tu dijiste que sí.

Pero no estás emocionada, ni siquiera un poquito.

En realidad, casi estas deprimida. Quizás sea por el trabajo, por la monotonía de la misma rutina día tras día, quizás sea Sam, no tienes ni idea, pero nunca te habías sentido tan vieja, aunque sólo tienes 25, sientes que te estás convirtiendo en una señora de 50. Tu tiempo en la universidad ha sido, probablemente, el más interesante que has tenido en toda tu vida. Te emborrachaste en alguna ocasión, aprendiste nuevas cosas, incluso te liaste con una chica una vez. Ahora estás sentando cabeza, o al menos, piensas que lo estás haciendo, pero no puedes cambiar este sentimiento de vacío de tu corazón y tu cabeza. Apenas estás satisfecha con lo que tu vida se ha convertido y el pensamiento de donde van las cosas te asusta.

La vida se está moviendo muy deprisa.

En el almuerzo, y como cualquier día de trabajo en la hora del almuerzo, estás ocupada en Starbucks, porque literalmente no puedes aguantar más en tu oficina, y mucho menos en el edificio, y porque además has quedado con tu mejor amiga Quinn. Quinn es inteligente, y trabaja como abogada, y sorprendentemente tiene más historias de terror relacionadas con su trabajo para contarte de las que tú tienes, así que las dos estáis en el mismo barco. Más o menos. Es una madre soltera criando a un niño pequeño y, aunque no lo digas muy a menudo, o nunca, para ser sinceros, incluso la admiras.

Te está mirando a través de la mesa, estudiándote como si supiera que hay algo mal. Te conoce mejor de lo que tú te conoces a ti misma, realmente, estos días tu empiezas a cuestionarte si de verdad te conoces.

Pones tu propio café en la mesa con un ruido sordo, y le lanzas una mirada impaciente. "Sé que estas deseando decirme algo, así que dilo ya. Odio cuando estas rara y callada como ahora, me hace creer que eres una asesina o algo" dices rápidamente, sintiéndote incómoda con este silencio tan largo.

"sólo estaba pensando" ella sonríe un poco, tomando un trago de su bebida caliente. "En que cogeros a Sam y a ti de regalo de boda".

"Oh", tu suspiras, incapaz de esconder tu decepción. Realmente no te importa. En realidad no quieres hablar sobre ello. ¿Cuál es el gran problema con las bodas? Tú solo quieres que el día llegue pronto, así está acabado y hecho, y nadie te molestará nunca más.

"Además estaba pensando en qué te pasa" añade.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Oh, venga, Santana" te susurra como si el juego estuviese en marcha. "te vas a casar pronto y no creo que te haya visto nunca tan miserable"

Tú suspiras y tus hombros caen. Sientes que estás a punto de llorar, pero no vas a hacerlo, Santana López no llora, especialmente delante de Quinn, nunca lo dejaría pasar.

"Creo que estoy deprimida", admites, casi sorprendida por haberlo dicho.

Quinn "fresca como una lechuga" Fabray simplemente inclina su cabeza y toma otro trago de su café. "Ve a ver un doctor entonces" se encoge, como si fuese lo más simple del mundo.

La miras "_Claro_, no necesito pastillas o nada parecido… Estaré… Bien… Simplemente estoy rara, quizás sea por esta mierda de trabajo" lo dices casi más como una pregunta que como una afirmación.

"quizás" dice Quinn en un tono que sugiere que no está de acuerdo contigo para nada, y casi te cabrea. "pero deberías pedir una cita, no obstante"

Un gemido de frustración escapa de tus labios mientras tomas más café.

"En realidad conozco a alguien" dice Quinn, como si estuviese probando las aguas viendo tu reacción.

"¿Conoces qué?" Frunces el ceño.

"Una consejera" Quinn dice tranquilamente "Es una de las más reconocidas profesiona-"

"No necesito una consejera" te interpones "además, ¿Cómo conoces a una…" te das cuenta del porque, y las dos os miráis tristemente.

Puck. Noah Puckerman, el padre de Beth (La hija de Quinn), murió en un accidente de moto poco antes de nacer el bebé. Siempre pensaste que era un perdedor, pero pudiste ver lo triste que estaba Quinn, el accidente la dejo sin nadie, y a su hija sin su padre.

"Ella es bastante buena, ¿sabes?" Quinn dice firmemente, puede que no queriendo mantener el pensamiento de Puck por mucho tiempo.

"¿Quién?"

"Brittany" Sonríe.

"¿Quién es Brittany?" preguntas enfadada. Quinn estaba actuando muy rara hoy. Tú sólo quieres beberte tu maldito café en paz y tener a Quinn hablando sobre el constante sexismo con el que tiene que trabajar. Eso hace tu propia situación un poco más aguantable.

"La consejera, Brittany Pierce se llama" Quinn te informa. "Ella trabaja en el edificio de enfrente de tu trabajo"

"¿Qué edificio?" preguntas, intentando recordar si alguna vez has visto algún cartel de alguna psiquiatra. "¿El qué está nada más cruzar la acera?"

"Sep" Quinn asiente. "Es, por lo que se ve, la mejor terapeuta. Puedo apostar por ella" ella te sonríe como si estuviese recordando algo. "He oído que no es convencional, pero fue muy buena para mi… Ni siquiera es una consejera para asuntos del duelo y aun así… Me ayudo a entender cosas… Y continuar mi vida viendo a otra gente. Puede sonar tonto, pero me hizo recordar quién era."

Miras a Quinn. No vas a mentir y decir que no has notado cambios desde el años pasado a este tiempo en tu amiga. Quinn estaba muy colgada de Puck, incluso después de su muerte, pero de repente el año pasado, empezó a salir de manera informal otra vez. Siempre te preguntaste que había pasado con ella. Quinn y tú os contáis la mayoría de las cosas, pero ninguna de las dos sois el tipo de personas emocionales, así que entiendes porque no te lo contó.

"Ella es una psiquiatra como la mayoría de los demás, pero especialmente es consejera de parejas y terapeuta sexual" te dice Quinn.

Casi te atragantas con el café "¿Una qué?" Casi escupes el café. "¿Una terapeuta sexual? ¿Qué narices es eso?"

Quinn se encoge.

"Y además, ¿Qué narices, Fabray? ¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito una guía para mi relación o… una terapeuta sexual, sea lo que sea eso?" le dices.

"Oh, entonces tu temiendo tu propia noche nupcial es completamente normal, ¿no? ¿Y cómo vas las cosas entre tú y Sam en el tema sexual de todas formas?" te pregunta como si ya supiese la respuesta.

Abres tu boca para contestar algo, pero nada pasa por tu mente.

"Mira" empieza tranquilamente, poniéndose bien su chaqueta negra sobre su traje de trabajo. "Odio verte así y sé que las cosas entre tú y Sam no son perfectas. Pienso que estas deprimida porque no estás realmente muy feliz con-"

"Cállate" le cortas. "De todas formas ¿Qué puedes saber tú? Soy feliz con Sam" insistes, y por alguna razón sientes que te pones demasiado a la defensiva con tu relación.

"Ni siquiera estaba diciendo que seas infeliz con Sam, pero da igual, no te importará ir a ver a la consejera entonces," dice Quinn como si ya hubiese decidido por ti. "Tengo su número, puedo mandarle un mensaje y preguntarle si puedes ir a la hora del almuerzo mañana"

"Pero normalmente tu y yo venimos aquí a almorzar"

"Exacto, y mañana simplemente estaré presionándote otra vez para que vayas" Dice Quinn "Por favor, Santana ¿por mi?"

Giras los ojos por la manera en la que te está mirando.

"Mira, tu solo tienes que verla una vez, si decides que no es para ti, vale, no tienes porque verla más veces, pero la sesión introductoria es gratis así que…"

"Incluso si viese a esta psiquiatra alguna que otra vez, no puedo permitírmelo Quinn" tratas de discutir, sintiéndote orgullosa porque por fin has conseguido un punto a tu favor.

"Ella es amiga mía, te conseguiré un descuento, tu puedes permitírtelo, tus padres están pagando la mayoría de los gastos de la boda de todas formas", te dice mientras saca su móvil del bolsillo.

"No he accedido para hacer nada todavía, Quinn" le avisas, mirando su dedo mientras escribe rápidamente en su teléfono.

"Vas a ir, Santana" dice firmemente "No tienes nada que perder, además, era cuestión de tiempo que hicieses algo espontáneo"

Te inclinas en la silla y cruzas tus brazos. ¿Puedes decidir por una vez algo en tu vida?

El camino de vuelta al trabajo con el frío aire de Nueva York es una de las pocas cosas que realmente disfrutas.

"Algo espontáneo" farfullas para ti misma un poco mientras te hundes en tu sofá después del trabajo.

Te levantas y empiezas a andar sin razón, encontrando el camino a tu espejo en el pasillo. Estas vistiendo tu ropa de trabajo habitual, camisa blanca y falda negra de tubo, miras hacia arriba y una cara color caramelo triste te devuelve la mirada. Tus ojos marrones están más aburridos que lo habitual, un constante pliegue en tus cejas está como si no te lo pudieses quitar nunca, y tu pelo se niega a mantener su forma. Sigues estando buena, lo sabes, de hecho, es todo lo que la gente te suele decir. Supones que otra gente se sentiría halagada con esa atención, pero hay un número determinado de veces que un tío puede decirte que estás bueno hasta que pierde todo significado. No estás interesada en otros tíos de todas formas. Sam es todo lo que necesitas.

Sam y tú estáis viviendo en este pequeño apartamento. Es algo agradable, pero es sólo algo temporal, o eso mismo lleváis diciéndoos a vosotros mismos durante los últimos dos años. Sam es un diseñador gráfico y diseña videojuegos, y los dos estáis ahorrando para trasladaros a un sitio más agradable después de la boda, y eso que, realísticamente, con vuestros dos salarios juntos, no piensas que sea posible comprar algún sitio decente en Nueva York como la economía actual y el aumento del precio de la vivienda. Vivir en la ciudad no es barato. Por alguna razón te sientes relajada, parte de ti no quiere abandonar este sitio. Eso significaría el final de tu juventud, tu actual vida y el principio de la nueva con Sam. Algo por lo que deberías estar feliz, y tú simplemente estás…

"Necesito fumar," dices mientras vas de camino al salón, a veces desearías de verdad tener un gato o algo con quien hablar cuando Sam no está aquí. Jesús, estas deseando un gato para hablar, en vez de otro amigo, sólo ese pensamiento prueba lo zorra que eres en realidad.

No tienes muchos amigos, como muchas veces Quinn te recuerda, es porque puedes ser muy antisocial y tienes tendencia a reírte de la gente. No lo haces aposta, es sólo que eres así, y la gente en general, te molesta. De hecho, la mayoría de tus amigos, son en realidad amigos de Sam, y todos son hombres, Quinn es prácticamente la única amiga que tienes, e incluso entonces, la base de vuestra amistad es el odio y la amargura que sentís por todo lo que os rodea.

Después de abrir todas las ventanas de la habitación, te quitas los zapatos del trabajo, colocas tus pies en la mesa del café y te enciendes un cigarro.

Haces un sonido que está entre un suspiro y un zumbido, tal y como exhalas el delgado cigarro que sobre sale de tu boca haciendo figuras en el aire por encima de ti. No tienes ni idea de porque mantienes este secreto, y no se lo cuentas a Sam, estas muy segura de que el no rompería contigo o anularía la boda si descubriese que te gusta fumar algún cigarrillo ocasionalmente, pero por alguna razón esto es algo tuyo… Sólo tuyo…

En el momento en el que llega Sam del trabajo, tú ya has echado ambientador por todo el lugar, y te has lavado los dientes.

"Hola, nena" El te sonríe con esa sonrisa atontada tal y como llega y te planta un beso en la frente.

Todavía tirada en el sofá apenas le sonríes. "Iba a hacernos algo de cenar, pero no hay nada, ¿Quieres que pidamos algo para que lo traigan?"

Sam se quita la sudadera y se aclara la garganta, y tu sabes que una de sus imitaciones está a punto de hacer su aparición.

"Mujer tiene el derecho de trabajar donde quiera, mientras tenga la cena preparada cuando llegue a casa," Sam dice exagerando el acento sureño, señalándote con dos dedos como si fueran las pistolas de un vaquero.

"John Wayne" dices innecesariamente, volviendo tus ojos. "Muy divertido" suspiras "Hubiese tenido la maldita cena preparada, si hubiese algo en esta casa que un ser humano pudiese digerir"

"Está bien" Te dice Sam, sus grandes labios forman una sonrisa y si pelo rubio cae sobre su frente mientras anda hacia ti y se sienta en el sofá a tu lado. "Pediremos que nos traigan algo para cenar"

La comida china es vuestra favorita, a pesar de que te rindes intentando entender cómo se usan los palillos.

Después de la cena Sam esta echado en el sofá, sus pies en tu regazo mientras los dos veis la televisión en el otro lado de la oscura habitación.

"¿Cómo ha ido el trabajo?" Te pregunta con un bostezo.

"Como siempre" te encoges. "fíjate, estaba almorzando con Quinn hoy y se ha atrevido a decir que debería ir a ver una psiquiatra amiga suya mañana, ¿puedes creértelo?"

"¿Por qué? ¿No te sientes bien? ¿Hay algo que va mal? ¿Hice algo?" Sam empieza a preguntar rápidamente, sus cejas colocadas en posición de preocupación.

Tú te ríes un poco y le golpeas suavemente los pies. "No, no eres tú" niegas con la cabeza. "Supongo que simplemente…. ¿Soy yo?" dices sin estar muy convencida. "No lo sé, quizás sea este trabajo, últimamente me he sentido triste y no he dormido mucho"

"Si," susurra Sam "Si ese es el caso, deberías ir totalmente"

"¿Eh?" le miras indignada. "No puedes ir en serio"

"¿Por? No hay nada malo en ver a un psiquiatra, Santana, además, ¿Qué daño puede hacerte?"

"Yo… Bueno, podría hacerme un agujero en el bolso, para empezar"

Sam simplemente se rasca la nariz y se encoge con indiferencia. "Has estado un poco distante últimamente, nena, y si ver un psiquiatra te hace sentir mejor, entonces no veo el problema"

No encontrando un argumento contra eso, tú simplemente te encoges y concentras de nuevo tu atención en la televisión.

Una vez más, duermes poco por la noche, a veces Sam ronca y te dices a ti misma que es por eso, pero tú sabes en el fondo, que es porque tienes insomnio.

Al día siguiente, te dices a ti misma que a la hora del almuerzo, irás al encuentro de Quinn en Starbucks como siempre, y encontrás alguna manera de que deje de presionarte. No necesitas una psiquiatra. Estás bien. Es totalmente normal perder el sueño de vez en cuando, y estar preocupada por tu boda; quiero decir, se supone que tienes que estar nerviosa ¿Verdad? Te pones tu chaqueta por encima de su camiseta color crema y tu falda tubo. Te ves bien. Cualquiera andando por la calle te envidiaría. Tienes una familia adorable, un prometido genial, un trabajo relativamente bien pagado, y estas buena. En serio, esto es vida; sólo necesitas parar de ser tan desagradecida y con un ánimo tan borde.

Por alguna razón, te encuentras a ti misma cruzando la calle, en dirección contraria al Starbucks, y hacia el edificio pegado al tuyo. Estás callando tus propios pensamientos, no teniendo absoluta idea de por qué estás haciendo esto.

Entras en el edificio, y es blanco por todos los lados, y bastante vacío. Tus tacones suenas contra el suelo de mármol mientras te vas acercando a la única persona en la gran habitación, una mujer Afroamericana sentada detrás de una mesa.

"Uh," dudas, y por alguna razón te sientes nerviosa. "No estoy segura de dónde ir, se supone que tengo cita con Brittany Pierce aquí"

"Oh, _esos_ servicios están en la séptima planta, puedes coger el ascensor que hay detrás de mi" te dice desinteresadamente, ni siquiera molestándose en mirar a otro sitio que no sea la pantalla de su ordenador.

Miras alrededor, mientras asientes y vas hacia el ascensor. Este sitio es raro. Está vacío y ¿Qué quería decir esa señora con_ esos_ servicios? En serio, sólo mirando este sitio que es tan blanco y monótono, podría ser literalmente un edificio para cualquier cosa; no hay posters en la pared o signos de dirección. Podría ser un hospital, un banco o un cine por todo lo que puedes ver.

Coges el ascensor y subes a la séptima planta, y las puertas se abren con un suave sonido. Es un poco menos asustadizo aquí arriba. Vas andando por el pasillo y ves que este sitio está igual de vacío aquí, pero al menos tiene una moqueta con un bonito color crema y fotos de plantas en la pared. Sigues andando y te das cuenta que el recepcionista aquí es un hombre. El está vestido en un estilo un tanto campestre, con una chaqueta marros con un parche con la forma de la cabeza de un rinoceronte en ella, y estás realmente cerca de insultarle. De verdad quieres decirle algo, pero mantienes la boca callada cuando te mira.

"Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Kurt Hummel, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle hoy?" Te sonríe educadamente, su voz es suave y algo afeminada.

Estás algo orgullosa por no haberle insultado ahora, porque su sonrisa y su presencia te calma tus nervios casi instantáneamente.

"Si, eh, hola… ¿tengo una cita con Brittany Pierce?"

"Oh," dice sorprendido por un segundo. "muy buena, ve hasta el fondo del pasillo, está en la Sala 47" dice señalando con la mano.

"Tu asientes otra vez y continuas tu camino hacia allí, por alguna razón parando a mitad de camino. Sientes un fuerte impulso de volver y olvidarte de todo esto. Te encuentras volviendo tu cabeza y Kurt está mirándote desde su escritorio, te ofrece una pequeña sonrisa y te hace un gesto con la mano. Es alentador, y te preguntas si sabe que estás nerviosa. Tú haces lo posible para sonreírle y continúas.

Sala 45… Sala 46…

Sala 47. Es una puerta blanca con una placa con el número en dorado y no es ni siquiera remotamente significativo, aun así te encuentras mirándolo. La forma en la que Quinn estaba hablando de esta mujer como si fuera Jesucristo y pudiese volver el agua en vino, y solucionar todos tus problemas. Te preguntas si deberías llamar a la puerta, pero Kurt dijo que estaba ahí, así que probablemente te estará esperando, ¿no?

Agarras el manillar y abres la puerta. Normalmente te fijarías en la habitación, te darías cuenta del bonito escritorio, y la gran vista que hay desde la ventana, la mesita en el medio de la habitación, el sofá largo de cuero color mocca que tiene una silla de cuero en el lado opuesto y que todo eso es un completo cliché. Pero tu cerebro solo puede procesar un poco de todo esto, porque la mujer sentada en la silla de cuero, al otro lado del sofá largo, tiene toda tu atención.

"Mmm… ¿Hola?" Dices casi temblando y sientes los nervios corriendo por tus venas otra vez.

Tu estas algo aturdida. No era lo que estabas esperando, para nada. Estabas esperando alguna señora de mediana edad, y en cambio, te encuentras con una chica joven, quizás de tu misma edad, vestida con estilo. La mujer está en su silla, una pierna colgando del reposabrazos, su largo pelo en una coleta mal puesta. Viste unos vaqueros estrechos azules, una camiseta y unos zapatos negros. Te sonríe y hace una pompa con un chicle rosa con su boca. Esta sentada masticando chiste y está moviéndose en la silla como una maldita adolescente.

"'Pasa?" te sonríe abiertamente a la vez que inclina su cabeza para que entres más en la habitación.

Aparentemente, también habla como una.

"uh…" te quedas sin palabras mientras cierras la puerta detrás de ti. Tú esperabas alguien algo más profesional, ¿No se supone que esta mujer tiene una buena reputación en su trabajo? Quizás esta chica no sea siquiera Brittany, y sea su hija o algo.

Ella para de masticas, se saca el chicle y lo tira a través de la habitación, cayendo perfectamente en la basura al lado de la puerta.

"eeey" dice alegremente, se levanta de la silla y se dirige a ti. "Soy Brittany, encantada de conocerte"

Ok, así que ésta _es_ Brittany.

Estás mirándola y estas buscando entre todas las palabras que conoces.

Ella sonríe y suelta una risilla por tu silencio y sientes que tu estomago se encoge y una sonrisa aparece en tus labios. Sus ojos son de un brillante azul y chillas positivismo, tienen forma de ojo de gato y están mirando directamente a los tuyos con curiosidad. Ok, entonces, si el trabajo de esta mujer es hacer que la gente se sienta mejor, puedes decir desde ya, que es buena, porque su personalidad es infecciosa. Normalmente tú odias a la gente tan alegre como ella, pero por alguna razón, ella no te molesta.

Ella no mantiene tu mano agarrada, te hace un gesto para que te sientes en el sofá que está en frente de su silla.

Te sientas sin saber que decir, y no sabiendo aun porque estás ahí. Todo esto es estúpido.

"vaya, eres preciosa" Brittany dice mientras se sienta y te mira con admiración, como si estuviese viendo a alguien famoso o algo así.

"Oh, vaya, gracias" dices y todo se vuelve raro desde aquí, porque eso es algo que has oído un millón de veces, pero no suele ser dicho por otras mujeres, pero aun así, sigue siendo diferente viniendo de ella, y te das cuenta que tus mejillas se están poniendo algo rojas. Parecía sincero y tú te sientes halagada. No sabes si lo está diciendo pro su trabajo o porque de verdad lo piensa.

"Mi nombre es Santana, supongo que Quinn te habló de mi"

"Oh, no" Brittany dice agitando su mano de manera despectiva "No me gusta saber nada de mis clientes por adelantado, todo lo que se de ti, es que tu nombre es Santana López, y bueno, Quinn _puede_ que me haya dicho algo sobre ti siendo insociable u obstinado, pero no hice mucho caso, porque, de todo el mundo, venía de Quinn"

Tú te ríes sintiendo que tus nervios se van estando en ese increíblemente cómodo sofá.

Su sonrisa se ensancha una vez que ve que te ha hecho reír, y otra vez tu estomago se encoge y tu rezas para que pare. No tienes idea de porque te sientes tan rara. Quizás porque sigues nerviosa. Necesitas ser directa con ella.

"Mira, tengo que ser sincera, la verdad es que no debería estar aquí, y no sé ni siquiera porque estoy aquí, esto fue idea de Quinn, no mía" dices tan francamente como puedes.

La cara de Brittany es ilegible mientras cruza sus piernas, se echa para atrás y junta sus manos juntas en frente de su boca, es como si estuviese estudiándote y tú ya te sientes incómoda bajo su mirada.

"Fue una sugerencia de Quinn", te corrige "Tú has venido, en todo caso, por tu propia cuenta, lo que implica que sentiste la necesidad de venir, ¿No?" Te dice como si fuese la lógica más simple del mundo.

Tu suspiras, como si ella prácticamente te hubiese hecho ver lo tonta que suenas. Crees que nunca te has sentido tan fuera de ti en toda tu vida.

"Supongo" dices, tu voz de repente suena más pequeña. "pero no se las razones de por qué"

"Mmm" Brittany murmura e inclina su cabeza para un lado en un modo en el que parece que se compadece de ti. "No es agradable cuando te sientes poco llena e infeliz con tu vida, pero es peor incluso cuando no sabes realmente la razón por la que estas así" te dice suavemente.

Joder. Esas palabras te dan como si hubiese dicho exactamente como te estás sintiendo últimamente, y tu aprietas tu estomago más porque no puedes llorar, pensará que eres rarita. No tienes nada por lo que llorar realmente. .

La natural y confrontadora parte de ti parece que entra en acción "¿Qué te hace pensar que soy infeliz?" preguntas mientras frunces el ceño.

La rubia se encoge y te mira "No estarías aquí si fuese de otra manera, ¿Verdad? ¿Querrías algo de café, té?"

"eh…" dudas, un poco animada por el cambio de dirección en la conversación. "No, no gracias"

"Mmrph" Brittany se ríe un poco y tú elevas una ceja mirándola. "Quinn me dio la impresión acerca de ti de que eras totalmente maleducada pero has sido bastante adorable todo este rato"

Sigue mirándote de esa manera y te hace feliz, nerviosa e incómoda al mismo tiempo. Desearías que parase.

"Ya bueno," giras tus ojos "Supongo que no debería enfadar a mi terapeuta, ¿no?"

Se ríe suavemente y otra vez aparece una sonrisa en tus labios. "Créeme Santana, yo seré la que te enfade de un momento a otro, la mayoría de la gente encuentra la terapia difícil, sobre todo al principio, así que el hecho de que estés aquí es una buena señal, esa es una de las partes más difíciles."

"Tengo que admitir, esta parece una de esas oficinas que ves en las películas, ya sabes, donde el paciente se echa en el sofá y supongo que tú te sientas detrás de él y preguntas un montón de preguntas horribles"

"Puedes echarte si quieres" Te dice Brittany, aparentemente no entendiendo lo que quieres decir.

"Oh no, está bien" dices pero te distraes con una foto colgada en la pared detrás del escritorio de Brittany en el otro lado de la sala. "E-es… es… ¿eres tú con el jodido Robert de Niro?" preguntas, aturdida por la foto del viejo actor y Brittany sonriendo uno al lado de la otra.

Brittany mira donde tus ojos están, pero rápidamente vuelven a ti. "Si," te sonríe. "El fue mi cliente una vez, buen tío," dice tranquilamente.

"¿Un cliente? ¡Él es rico y famoso! ¿Por qué coño va a estar triste?" sueltas.

De repente te arrepientes, tal y como lacara de Brittany se pone un poco más seria.

"No hablo de los asuntos de otros clientes," dice y tú crees cada una de sus palabras.

"Oh, lo sé, no estaba preguntándote, es solo que…" dejas caer y no puedes creértelo. Eres una malota, eres buena en las confrontaciones, y esta mujer que está sentada ahí, dulce como Mary Poppins te intimida demasiado. Todo esto es culpa de Quinn. Ha sobrevalorado a esta mujer tanto que te tu reacción es fisiológica o algo. Eso es.

"¿Por qué crees que estás aquí, Santana?" Te pregunta Brittany de repente, situando sus manos en su regazo.

Tú abres tu boca para decir algo, pero no sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta. Un largo silencio aparece y ella sigue mirándote pacientemente.

No tienes una respuesta para ella.

En serio.

Este es un silencio demasiado largo.

Brittany no se mueve, ni siquiera pestañea y solo te mira calmadamente.

"No… No lo sé" susurras, avergonzada. "¿Quizás debería irme ahora?"

Brittany se ríe de nuevo, es suave y muy parecida a la carcajada de una niña, y de nuevo tu estomago vuelve a encogerse, Dios. ¿Qué te pasa? Te sientes como si fueses a vomitar y una parte de ti solo quiere huir bien lejos de ahí.

"No, no deberías irte, Santana," suspira distraída. "Te echaría de menos"

Tus ojos recorren toda la habitación y le das una risa nerviosa. "Créeme, no lo harás, ni siquiera me conoces"

Brittany se inclina y otra vez une sus dedos enfrente de sus labios, casi como si estuviese mirándote directamente y tomando notas mentales, como si estuviese leyendo algún tipo de libro del que nadie está al tanto.

Te das cuenta que estás juzgando demasiado con una mirada, pero es así como te sientes.

"¿Qué haces para ganarte la vida, Santana?" te pregunta, contorneando sus ojos como si estuviese tratando de averiguarlo por sí misma.

"Yo, uh…" tratas de decir de nuevo algo, y no parece que seas capaz de formar una jodida frase en esta habitación. Aclaras tu garganta y lo intentas de nuevo, "La verdad es que trabajo al otro lado de la acera"

Ella asiente como si ya lo supiese, Quinn se lo debe haber dicho.

"Trabajo en el departamento de soporte técnico, cojo llamadas, mantengo los servidores, algunas cosas en las nóminas, créeme, es todo _muy_ aburrido" dices girando tus ojos de manera juguetona.

"¿Qué es lo que preferirías estar haciendo?"

Pestañeas, porque nunca habías dicho que no te gustase tu trabajo, está claro que has dicho que es aburrido, pero la mayoría de la gente encuentra su trabajo aburrido de alguna manera, ¿no?

"La verdad, desde que era pequeña, siempre he querido cantar," dices antes de poder pararte. Sientes como te sonrojas y te pellizcas en la punta de la nariz. "Lo siento, eso ha debido sonar un poco triste" te ríes nerviosamente.

"no es triste, es admirable" dice Brittany de manera simple y te vuelve a sonreír.

Tú suspiras y simplemente asientes. Otra vez te sientes un poco llorosa por nunca nadie te había dicho eso. Quinn, Sam y todos tus amigos y tu familia piensan que es un sueño nada realista, pero tú siempre habías pensado que era posible. Y muy, _muy_ en el fondo, lo sigues pensando.

"Todo es posible" Brittany añade sabiamente.

Tu corazón se para porque está loca mujer está empezando a asustarte, es como si te estuviese leyendo la mente.

"¿Qué esperas hacer con tu tiempo aquí, Santana? Brittany te pregunta antes de que puedas llorar por ninguna razón.

¿Qué pasa con todas estas preguntas tan vagas?

"No…No lo sé" te encoges después de decir lo más honesto que se te ocurre. Tu voz es muy débil, y te sientes muy fuera de tu zona de confort.

"Buenoooo," Brittany empieza a decir, sonriendo de nuevo, pero hay algo más en su tono de voz, "¿Por cuánto tiempo te gustaría que nos viésemos entonces?"

La miras y te das cuenta que la sonrisa es en realidad es una sonrisa afectada, de verdad necesitas salir de ahí, esta mujer te esta asustando de una manera imperceptible, y ni siquiera sabes por qué.

"Bueno, me… Me caso en 3 meses" dices.

"Ah," Dice Brittany como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo. "Ya veo, entonces, ¿Tu relación tiene algo que ver con cómo te sientes últimamente?"

"Nunca he dicho eso" tratas de discutir.

"No tenias que hacerlo" te responde. "Te he preguntado por cuánto tiempo te gustaría que nos viésemos y tú me has respondido con una respuesta totalmente poco relacionada, excepto que _si está_ relacionada, porque tú piensas que tus problemas, sean cuales sean, han de estar arreglados en tres meses. Antes de la boda, supongo. Apuesto lo que sea que sientes como si el tiempo se estuviese acabando y tú estás ahí sentada viendo como pasa, sufriendo por lo que pasara cuando el último grano de arena caiga"

Te estás acercando a ella conforme tu garganta se está quedando seca.

"No te preocupes Santana" añade serenamente y se levanta de su silla. "Soy tu terapeuta, pero también soy terapeuta de pareja, y terapeuta sexual, así que si estás teniendo algún problema con tu relación –"

"No es eso" dices, casi chillando, cortándola y levantándote también. "Vale, tienes razón" admites. "pero no es sólo mi relación, también es mi trabajo… y… Otras cosas… ¿Vale? Sam es genial, el problema está en mí, no en él"

"Creo que hemos hecho un gran progreso para una sesión introductoria, ¿no crees?" te sonríe como si ni siquiera le hubieses chillado.

No sabes que decir a eso así que simplemente la miras, y esperas que no piense que estás loca o que eres una maleducada, o ambas cosas. Sientes que la reunión está llegando a su fin.

"Esta sesión ha sido gratis, pero si quieres que tengamos más sesiones, habla con Kurt, mi secretario afuera"

Sientes curiosidad. "¿Qué significaría una nueva cita?" preguntas, aun sintiéndote avergonzada. "Me refiero, ¿Qué haríamos?"

"Bueno," se mueve lentamente y te hace un gesto para que le acompañes a la puerta. Las dos empezáis a andar y os paráis en la puerta. "Nos centraríamos en las diferentes zonas de tu vida, como te ves a ti misma, y como cambiar las cosas y situaciones en tu vida que te están haciendo sentir últimamente tan negativa" te dice como si fuese lo más simple en el mundo de hacer.

"Oh," respiras y ella se acerca más a ti.

Ella está muy cerca y tú te sientes incómoda. Ves el suave azul de sus ojos y un suave olor a canela de su cuerpo, hay también otro olor, como si fuese pan recién hecho o algo. Te echas la bronca internamente, ¿A quién coño le importa a que huele esta mujer?

"¿Pu-Puedo tocarte?" Brittany pregunta cuidadosamente, y está mirando hacia abajo como si quisiera tocarte la mano por alguna razón. Su aliento roza tu piel ligeramente y tú hueles el chicle de cereza con el que estaba antes haciendo pompas.

"Yo…" le contestas sin saber muy bien que decir.

Tu cuerpo entero está actuando muy raro, sientes que tus pulmones no están funcionando. Tú no eres una persona de contacto, no siquiera con Sam. No eres de las que abrazan o sujetan la mano, eres de las que les gusta su espacio personal.

Esta mujer está invadiendo ese espacio y en vez de decirle que se vaya a la mierda, tu estas asintiendo con la cabeza.

Te agarra la mano, pero la suelta rápidamente. "No," te sonríe, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No estaría bien, ¿verdad?"

No tienes ni puñetera idea de qué está hablando, tu solo estás parada en tu sitio en el momento en el que te coge tu mano izquierda. La acerca a su cara tu quieres apartar tu mando y preguntar qué coño está haciendo, pero estás quieta, mirando tontamente lo que hace. Acerca tus dedos debajo de su nariz, y aspira, sus labios cosquillean ligeramente tus dedos y no tú no tienes ni idea de lo que está pasando. Tienes necesidad de correr, pero parece que tus piernas no se quieren mover.

¿Porqué cojones está esta mujer oliendo tus dedos?

"Mhmm" Brittany suspiras y todo demasiado rápido, suelta tu mano. "¿Sabes, Santana?" dice con complicidad y sus ojos azules están brillando mirándote. "_de verdad_ deberías dejar de fumar, no es bueno para ti"

Tú simplemente vuelves a asentir con la cabeza.

"Ok," se ríe un poco "Bueno, si quieres hacer que nuestras reuniones sean algo regular, podemos quedar todos los martes y jueves a la hora del almuerzo, de todas formas, si sientes que esto no es para ti, entonces simplemente dilo. Sea cual sea tu decisión díselo a mi secretario, Kurt, ahí afuera. Gracias por venir" te sonríe educadamente.

Antes de que te des cuenta, estas fuera en el pasillo, y la puerta de la habitación 47 está cerrada detrás de ti. Tú hubieses considerado ese gesto un tanto maleducado y de verdad pensases que Brittany fuese capaz de ser maleducada. No crees que sea capaz.

Tú hueles tus dedos y manos, y no puedes oler nada en particular. Tú frunces el ceño mirando hacia la puerta. Entonces, ¿ella ha descubierto que fumas y que eres zurda solo por mirarte?

No creías en la magia, pero si alguien fuese a ser mágico, sería está burbujeante rubia, incluso si te ha hecho sentir incómoda y rara.

TÚ caminas hacia el escritorio de Kurt en trance, no sabiendo realmente como sentirte o qué demonios acaba de pasar. ¿Cuánto rato han estado ahí dentro?

"Entonces, ¿Requerirás los servicios de Brittany por más tiempo?" pregunta Kurt.

Tú asientes silenciosamente de nuevo. Sientes como si todo lo que has hecho este rato ha sido asentir con la cabeza.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?"

Tú aclaras tu garganta para asegurarte de que sigue ahí y puede funcionar. "tres meses supongo"

"Ok, de acuerdo. Sabes que son 150 dólares la hora, ¿verdad?"

Eso te devuelve a la tierra.

"¿Qué?" casi chillas. "¡Mi amiga Quinn me dijo que me conseguiría un descuento!"

"Señorita, ese es el descuento" Kurt dice mirándote. "El precio habitual se encuentra entre 250 y 400 dólares la hora"

Tú le miras incrédula.

"Es una buena oferta, si me lo preguntas, es una de las mejores" Añade Kurt con una sonrisa, y sientes que es un consejo genuino y que no está simplemente ayudando a su jefa.

"De acuerdo" dices y sacas tu tarjeta de crédito.

Estás loca.

Vas allí esperando que te des cuenta que estás bien, pero en cambio te vas con el sentimiento de que no estás para nada bien. Y con menos dinero en el banco también…

Joder. Esto es todo culpa de Quinn y vas a decírselo mañana.

"Algo espontáneo" te quejas de nuevo, mientras empujas a los neoyorquinos conforme cruzas la acera para acudir a tu trabajo. Con todo lo enfadada y confundida que estas, tu corazón no se siente tan pesado.

Oh bueno, si no funciona, al menos esta mujer te entretendrá en la hora del almuerzo y eso es ya más de lo que Quinn hace.


End file.
